Hypothermal Love
by MiKKa-CHaN
Summary: A Blacksmith gets kidnapped by a thief while he ever escape from the clutches of love I mean evil? BlacksmithxThief. T due to mild language


**A/N: My 2nd Ragnarok Fic but I'll try to finish this one…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RAGNAROK/LEVEL UP! I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH!**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter I **

He was walking casually in the streets of Prontera trying to fit in with everyone else, walking commonly like everyone else, so much for being like everyone else when you're the only son of the wealthiest guy in Midgard! His name is Seth, like his father he's a Blacksmith, since he had amazing skills in forging he became a Blacksmith at the young age of 15. But still even if he's already a blacksmith he's not that good in fighting especially in defending himself so take note of that. He has messy chocolate brown-hair and hazel eyes which can't be much noticed because of the boy's cap which he's wearing. He has a piercing in his left ear, and also can't be seen without he's beloved pet, a baphomet jr. who he calls Ichi-chan.

"Ahh… Ichi-chan are you hungry again?" He said to his beloved friend who just nodded in agreement.

"Here you go then" he smiled as he fed his one and only friend in the whole world some food. Unfortunately a rookie thief spotted him.

"Oh! Just look at all those items! If only I could just steal those!" the female thief said watching him from behind.

"I'm jealous" Seth said while Ichi-chan had a curious look, still eating the food his master just gave him.

"I want to eat too!" He exclaimed out loud, so loud that almost everyone could hear, including his stalker.

"I WANT TO EAT!" He again said out loud, his little friend just sighed as Seth was throwing one of his tantrums again. Even if he's already 16 and might look mature he's a kid at heart.

"What the fuck?" the thief muttered looking weirdly at her next victim.

"I want to go home now! I'm so hungry!" He said as he cleaned the dirt off his garb then started walking towards the kafra.

"What may I do for you sir?" The Kafra employee asked him.

"Warp me please" He replied

"Where to sir?"

"To Alde Baran please"

"Understood, that would be 2,300 zennies"

"Here" Seth replied as he handed her the money.

"Thank you for using Kafra Corporation." The Kafra girl said then warped him to Alde Baran.

Soon after, a female thief came towards the Kafra Employee

"Warp me to Alde Baran and make it quick!" She said then handed out the money to the employee.

"Thank you for using Kafra Corporation, I'll warp you immediately" The Kafra replied then warped her to Alde Baran.

_AT ALDE BARAN_

"Where the heck did the Blacksmith go to?" The Thief said wondering around, suddenly she noticed two girls happy about something.

"Oh did you just see him, he looked so handsome!" A female Mage exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hope he's still single!" The other one said.

"Excuse me girls but did you see a blacksmith that's uhh wearing something on his head and has a piercing in one of his ears?" The thief asked the two girls.

"Oh! You mean Seth! That heart-throb blacksmith that has wonderful ear length chocolate-brown hair, and has mesmerizing hazel eyes!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Uhh yeah whatever" The thief replied

"He lives at the biggest mansion here! It's the Fuchida mansion" said one of them.

"Oh I see" she said at the same time thinking about all the money that she could get by kidnapping him.

"He will eventually finish his lunch at about 1pm and it's exactly 12:30pm" one of the girls said

"Oh, but how did you guys know that?" she asked in her curiosity.

"It's because we are official members of Seth Fuchida's official fan club!" they both said again in unison.

"Oh ok thanks for all the info!" She said smiling and waving good-bye to the fan girls.

_Moments later_

"It's already 12:50 where could that fucking mansion be?" she said as she wondered round Alde Baran more, but suddenly…

"Ouch!" said a muscular voice that had just bumped her.

"Uhh! It's your fault you're not looking!" she said as she tried to stand up from her fall.

"Let me help you" the male said, he pulled her so could she stand up.

She stood up and looked at the man who bumped her. She suddenly realized "It's you!" She said to the naïve boy standing in front of her.

"Uhh… me?" Seth said with a curious face, even his pet had a curious face!

She pulled a dagger and pointed it at the back of his neck.

"Wh-what do you want?" he said shivering.

"Come with me, and make sure you don't pull any attention or else consider yourself dead" she replied to him sounding scarier.

She dragged him to an empty cabin that looks like it hadn't been used for decades. She opened the door using a key then put him down on the bed, grabbed his pet and tied it to the one of the legs of the table. She went near her victim.

"Just tell me what you want, I'll give to you just leave me alone!" Seth said to her

"Uh yeah I'll set you free, if your parents pay for your ransom!" She said his arms and tied them to the bed's poles.

"They won't pay for my ransom if you called them now." He said to his kidnapper.

"Huh, But you're their only son?" She said

"Yeah but they're away for some work in Umbala and won't return in a month!" He replied.

"WHAT, I WONT GET ANYTHING TIL A MONTH?" she shouted filling the entire room.

"Yeah, so it's better if you return me home then just kidnap me again when they're already here."

"Uh!" She yelled angrily.

"What's wrong?" He asked her innocently.

"Well I'm not going to baby-sit a weirdo like you!" She said to him.

"I said take me back home. And besides it's not my fault you kidnapped me"

"WHATEVER!" She shouted then went out of the cabin.

_Outside_

'that idiot better not do anything bad in there' she thought to herself when a male thief came up to her.

"Hi honey" The male thief said to her.

"Don't call me that you sick bastard!"

"Is something wrong sweet?"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"Okay, but tell me sweety, why are you so mad?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she said with her face red because of anger.

"It's a shame not to call you those words my sweet, but still I will do anything for you even if it means sacrificing everything!" The male thief said to her while kneeling and holding her right hand.

_Inside_

'What are those noises that's coming from outside?' Seth wondered to himself as he tried to release himself, luckily he succeeded so he untied his little friend and went out of the cabin. When he got he saw the two thieves, he thought that the male thief was serenading the female thief.

"I'm sorry did I disturb you guys?" He said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"How did you break free?" She asked the blacksmith, really mad.

"I untied myself" he replied in a casual tone of voice.

"Sweet, do you have any problems with this punk, do you need me to punish him?" The male thief said trying to squeeze in the conversation.

"No thank you!" The female thief replied

"Your name is Sweet?" Seth asked the female thief.

"No!" She replied

"Then what?"

"My name is Stellar!" she replied.

"Oh, well hi Miss Stellar my name is Seth Fuchida nice to meet you" He said, then kneeled down, took her hand then kissed it, after that stood up and smiled at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY GIRL HUH?" The male thief said having a change of manner.

"Who are you calling "Your Girl" Huh?" Stellar replied full of irritation at the two men present.

"Well I-I-I've been with you from the very start" The male thief replied.

"That doesn't mean anything, Asklepios!" she replied.

Seth started to laugh, "Your name is Asklepios? I'm so glad my parents had a mind when they named me!" he laughed out some more.

"Shut up you idiotic freak!" Asklepios said to Seth.

"Stop it!" Stellar yelled at the two boys "Will you two simply shut up?"

"That's fine with me" Seth said

"Anything for my sweet" was Asklepios reply.

"Okay, so Seth?" Stellar asked the lad.

"Yeah?" he replied

"Sweet Dreams" she said as she punched his chest hard, hard enough for me to get knocked out.

TBC

**0o0o0o0o0o**

That's all,

thanks for reading and make a review, no flames!


End file.
